


warm bones

by flootzavut



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blanket Permission, Friendship, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Unresolved Emotional Tension, queer, the defiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "It isn't that he objects to sharing quarters with Julian of all people, but more the fact he's somehow gotten himself tangled up in all this Federation nonsense."
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 26
Kudos: 197





	warm bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brevityis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityis/gifts).



* * *

_**warm bones** _

* * *

Garak shivers and stares at the ceiling, or rather at the bottom of Julian's bunk. It isn't that he objects to sharing quarters with Julian of all people, but more the fact he's somehow gotten himself tangled up in all this Federation nonsense. The cramped conditions in general are just barely tolerable, exacerbating the claustrophobia that's become rather a nuisance of late; really, that his bunkmate is the dear doctor is probably the only saving grace of this entire endeavour.

Still, he's cold and he's scared, and knowing Julian is so close without being able to do anything about it is really quite frustrating. Eventually, he'll be tired enough to sleep despite the chill in his marrow, but in the meantime it's very unpleasant.

He amuses himself (for a rather expansive definition of the word) by recalling one of his favourite enigma tales (one Julian had been slightly more enthusiastic about than most, which gives Garak hope maybe his literary taste isn't entirely beyond salvation), and at some point he drifts into a light doze.

Julian is likely the only person in his life he could share living space with and be relaxed enough to sleep, but that doesn't mean he sleeps deeply or that his instinct for self-preservation is dulled; an unexpected noise jolts him to high alert in moments.

For several seconds, he's disoriented, and it's rather a relief when he realises the noise is coming from above him. "Doctor?"

There's a light thud as Julian jumps down from his bunk. Garak doesn't call for lights (which would no doubt come on at infernally bright Federation levels), and he's grateful that Julian doesn't either.

"Garak." Julian sounds almost relieved. It's rather a strange reaction to finding oneself bunking with a Cardassian intelligence asset, and it really shouldn't warm Garak's heart.

Garak's shocked, though not unpleasantly so, when suddenly there's a weight on the edge of his bed. His pulse jumps - _Julian Bashir is sitting on my bed!_ \- but he keeps his voice steady. "Doctor, are you quite all right?"

Julian laughs softly, humourlessly. "'All right' seems like rather a lot to ask, don't you think?"

Garak could make a cutting observation about Julian's usual overly optimistic outlook, but there's something painful in his voice that demands compassion. He reaches out in the dark to find Julian's hand. His own cold hand probably isn't terribly comforting to a warm-blooded creature like Julian, but it's all he has to offer. He doesn't interlace their fingers, he wouldn't dare be so presumptuous, but covers Julian's with his own.

Julian huffs out another soft laugh, turning his hand over so at least they're palm to palm. "I'm scared," he admits, shuffling a little closer.

"Fear when one is heading into danger is natural."

"I feel terribly alone."

Garak swallows. He's never heard the doctor sound so plaintive. "You aren't alone."

Julian clasps Garak's hand then, like a lifeline. "Are you cold?" he asks.

It seems a rather abrupt change of subject; Garak blinks in the dark and suddenly wishes he could see Julian's expression. "I'm always cold," he says, as lightly as he can manage.

Julian moves again, and now his thigh is pressed up against Garak's through the inadequate comforter, and his other hand closes over the top of Garak's. "Would you- would you like me to warm you up?"

Garak stops breathing for a second. _Just what exactly are you suggesting, Doctor Bashir?_ Once his brain kicks back in, he takes a deep breath. He's fairly certain the offer is meant in the most innocent way imaginable. As he turns the idea over he realises it's actually eminently sensible; he is cold, Julian is afraid, and both situations might be somewhat alleviated by physical proximity.

He has no idea how to frame his response - in his sleep-addled state, there's no guarantee he won't say exactly what he's thinking, and that could very quickly torpedo their friendship. Instead he shuffles over in the bed until there's a little more room (thank goodness Julian is slim even by Human standards) and tugs on Julian's hands.

Yet another laugh, though this one seems more genuine than the others. Garak isn't sure exactly what Julian has in mind, what to expect, but Julian has no hesitation. He frees his hands (Garak bites back the protest), rises to get the blanket from his own bunk, then he's crawling in beside Garak, laying his bedclothes over them both, and drawing in closer than Garak had dared hope.

Garak still doesn't know quite what's expected of him, but when Julian slips an arm around his waist and snuggles into his shoulder, he supposes that draping his own arms around Julian is not unreasonable. Julian lets out a little noise, warm and content. Garak can't recall the last time anyone relied on him simply for _comfort_. It's a peculiar sensation - by no means unpleasant, but entirely unfamiliar. Julian seems to fall asleep in no time at all, and being trusted so is also a strange sensation. In this particular case, Garak could, he's certain, be persuaded to get used to it, given the chance. For now, he lets the novel feeling sink into his bones.

He can't imagine what this means, or if it means anything at all. It isn't normal for Human platonic relationships, of that he's certain, but then, this is not a normal situation and, well, Julian is not an entirely normal Human. It could perhaps (if Garak were to indulge in wild hope) be the first overture in a campaign to change the nature of their relationship, or it could be no more or less than two tired, scared people finding companionship and warmth.

Julian shifts closer still; he's radiating heat, and the only issue Garak can see on his part is that letting go come tomorrow is going to be terribly difficult.

How Julian will feel about it all once the lights go on, he can't hazard a guess. It's a puzzle he won't be able to solve tonight, though, so maybe it's as well to stop trying and to enjoy the moment instead.

Garak isn't sure if this proximity will be conducive to sleep for him, but he rather suspects that even a night spent awake with Julian wrapped around him like a very attractive blanket will be more restful than he's used to. He allows himself the indulgence of brushing Julian's hair back from his face (if he is interrogated about this behaviour, he will claim it was tickling his nose), then settles his arms more firmly around Julian's body. No, he has no idea what this means, but for once in his life, he really can't bring himself to care.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
